


Friend of my Sister Must be my Friend

by guineamania



Series: No Titans Allowed - Tales of the Doomed [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, childhood fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Iliana's sister means everything to her, so if her sister has a new friend then Iliana must be his friend too.
Series: No Titans Allowed - Tales of the Doomed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177070
Kudos: 2





	Friend of my Sister Must be my Friend

“Come on please, we need to talk this out. This cannot keep going the way it is, it’s not good for either of us to retain this animosity towards each other,” the young elf articulates carefully as she stares forward with determination in her eyes. The wind whips in her unruly brown hair as she tries to compose her thoughts and stumbles over some of the longer words. “Don’t be mad please, Phyrnè loves both of us and I don’t want,” she rubs at her eye and sniffles “her to have to choose as we all know she will choose me. I’m her only sister. And if she does choose then she’ll be sad and I don’t want her to be sad.” Determination returns to the pre-teen elf as she huffs to finish her sentence but then immediately softens. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m saying we need to be friends not that I’m getting rid of you,” Iliana sighs and frowns. “Please can we just try?”

“Baa,” was all the reply Iliana received from Horace before the lamb headbutted her in the chest. The impact sent Iliana toppling from her cross legged position in the field.

“Nice talk!” Iliana shouted as the lamb ran back towards his sheep friends.

“How was your trance sweetheart?” Nape called out early the next morning as the petite Iliana pole vaulted down the stairs with her far too big for her shepherds crook.

“I’m on a mission,” the whirlwind of curly hair and determined energy prowled out the door leaving her adoptive mother looking slightly stunned. Until Iliana returned into the room, grabbed a bread roll and a carrot off the counter, gave Nape a kiss and the cheek and stormed back outside.

“Have a good day darling,” Nape shouted and rolled her eyes. But Iliana was on a mission, like she said. There was no time for pleasantries. It was easy to find the offending lamb as he big sister was out tending to the freer roaming flock. It wasn’t common that the older Phyrnè did not take her younger sister with her on the rounds but Iliana had things to be doing. Secret little sister things of course. Like befriending an insufferable little lamb, not nice was what that meant. Iliana had heard Dryas say it about people who said mean things about his adoptive daughters. And Horace was being very insufferable. “Here Horace!” Iliana shouted, whistling through her fingers as she stumbled through the field waving the carrot out in front of her. Iliana received no warning as her legs were taken out by a galloping Horance who leapt on the carrot as soon as it was sheep level. “Horace no! That’s bad,” Iliana pouted as she lays on the floor rubbing her sore elbow with grass and twigs making the knots in her hair more pronounced.

“Baaa,” the offending lamb sat next to the annoyed elf offering no helpful words and no look of remorse.

“I was going to give you the carrot anyway, there was no need to take it,” Iliana hmphed, crossing her arms and sulking as she laid on the floor. Until she felt a soft pressure against her side.

Nape enjoyed humouring her two adopted daughters as long as they got the work done and kept themselves as safe as possible and so looking out the window over the next few days to see her youngest trying to teach a lamb tricks was surprisingly tame. The fact that the lamb had learnt to bow amused them all greatly. Enough to ignore the quantity of mud on both Horace and Iliana she supposed.


End file.
